


Warrior Goddess

by lannclan



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Childhood Friends, F/M, Friends to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:55:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22843645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannclan/pseuds/lannclan
Summary: Tyrion drags Jaime to the Museum of Westeros. Jaime is dazzled by a historical figure.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Warrior Goddess

Jaime Lannister was nothing like his little brother, a history scholar. Jaime didn't like any school subjects in particular. He was interested in cool activities like the performing arts or fencing. He had agreed to accompany his brother after Tyrion's girlfriend Shae had broken his heart. Tyrion refused to do anything else. He was only in the mood for the Museum of Westeros for it the only one that would peak his interest. 

The museum was the most boring one he had ever encountered in his life. Yet Tyrion's eyes were sparkling as he explored the frames of famous heroes of Westeros. Tyrion's favourite warrior was the Kingslayer, who was a prodigal swordsman, had slept with his sister and murdered Aerys Targaryen. Jaime didn't understand why he would like such a dick.  
He supposed everyone liked powerful or good looking people. Tyrion pointed to the painting of the Kingslayer. 'Hey, he looks like you, don't you think?'  
Jaime was offended. 'I don't look like that! With that stupid Prince Charming hairdo!'  
Tyrion was exasperated. 'No, look at his face. He kind of looks like you.'  
And then Jaime saw it. It was like looking in the mirror if he had been into cosplay.  
'I guess there might be some similarities,' he said grudgingly. 

Just then, they heard a voice behind them.  
'Tyrion?' An awkward teenager stared at them. She was a giant. Taller than Jaime although her body was slim. Her face was large and freckled. And she was ugly. Notably so. Her teeth were crooked. And all her features didn't go together. 

Tyrion grinned at Jaime, 'That's my classmate Brienne.'  
Jaime smiled politely at her, noticing how her cheeks reddened.  
Brienne stepped forward, 'You visit this museum too?'  
'I was just telling Jaime that my favourite historical figure is the kingslayer.'  
'He's my favourite too!' The girl said excitedly.  
Jaime frowned, 'You only like him because he's sexy.'  
'No I don't!' she denied, blushing even harder now, 'He's a hero for stabbing the mad king!'  
Jaime sniggered. He moved over to the other painting of the warrior woman who was with other soldiers of the Stark army. 'I like this one better.'  
'But she isn't a knight,' Tyrion said gloomily.  
'She should be. She was on a quest to save Queen Sansa.'  
Jaime had learnt about this heroine named the Maid of Tarth while helping Tyrion with his homework recently. Without a doubt, she was his favourite historical figure.  
Brienne shrugged, 'She was knighted by the Kingslayer a few years before her death in her second battle. That's why the Kingslayer is my favourite. He knew what made a true knight when no one else did.'

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on impulse. I suck at writing because I'm too used to dialogue in scriptwriting. I was inspired by the relationship Jaime Lannister has with Brienne.


End file.
